happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Russell
Russell es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Russell es una Nutria de mar, posee accesorios de pirata típicos, como el sombrero de un Jolly Roger (la bandera tradicional de los piratas), una camisa de color rojo con blanco a rayas, un gancho, un parche en el ojo y dos piernas de madera. Él disfruta de la pesca, la vela y en el consumo de mariscos, especialmente los mejillones, por eso fue nombrado Russell. También le gusta volar cometas e incluso dirige su propio restaurante de comida rápida (Mime to Five). Su gancho se ubicó en su mano izquierda, pero más tarde, está en la mano derecha para el resto de la serie. El diseño inicial de Russell, lo presentaba con barba, en sus primeras apariciones se presentó con ella, sin embargo, los creadores finalmente desecharon la idea. Por lo general, su vocabulario se compone sólo de "Yar", aunque en el episodio "Get Whale Soon", él también dice cosas como: "¡Ajá!" y "¿Qué?". En el episodio "A Sight for Sore Eyes", se le oyó pedir disculpas a The Mole, después de que accidentalmente tropezó con él. A veces, cuando se pone en una situación de miedo y de violencia, Russell se vuelve loco, empieza a reír de una manera loca y su ojo cambia a gris, como pasa con Flippy, como se ve en "Get Whale Soon" y "Snow Place to Go", pero en lugar de matar a la gente, él sólo mueve su gancho de manera alocada. Russell rara vez se ve con los otros personajes, ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo navegando. Sin embargo, él aparece en algunos episodios con Lumpy y, últimamente, parece aparecer con más frecuencia que los otros también. Sus muertes suelen incluir animales marinos o ser empalado. Desde el episodio "Sea What I Found", cuando Russell se despertó y fue a su armario para cambiarse de pata de palo, se puede ver que sus piernas están parcialmente amputadas. Él es el primer personaje que lleva pantalones cortos. Además, es el tercer personaje sin orejas visibles, como se ve en cortos introducción en Internet, cuando se quitó el sombrero durante unos segundos, y en "Something Fishy". Russell lleva una camiseta rayada cuando se va a dormir. Él vive en una gran casa del árbol en forma de barco pirata y duerme en una hamaca. Dado que sólo tiene un ojo y su visión se está volviendo borrosa, se le recomendó usar una lente de contacto, como se ve en "A Sight for Sore Eyes". Él parece ser amigo de Lumpy en "Sea What I Found". También se ha visto con Nutty y Handy en "Ipso Fatso", con Disco Bear en "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" y con Sniffles en "Double Whammy Parte 1" y en "Can't Stop Coffin" fue visto jugando al béisbol con Cuddles, Toothy y Cro-Marmot. Hasta el momento los únicos capítulos en Internet en los que ha sobrevivido son Can't Stop Coffin, By The Seat Of Your Pants y Put Your Back Into It. Durante la serie de televisión ha sobrevivido en A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Mime to Five, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Easy Comb, Easy Go y Double Whammy Parte 1. Episodios de Russell Muertes Famosas *Whose Line Is It Anyway? *Off the Hook *Get Whale Soon *Sea of Love *Snow Place to Go *In a Jam *Wrath Of Con. *Something Fishy Roles como Protagonista #Whose Line Is It Anyway? #Off the Hook #Get Whale Soon #Sea What I Found #Snow Place to Go #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Something Fishy #Youtube Copyright School #Bottled Up Inside Roles como Secundario #Remains to be Seen #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #Happy New Year #Put Your Back Into It Roles de Aparición #Class Act #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw, Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #By the Seat of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up Love Bites #Sea of Love Ocupaciones o Carreras #Pirata - Casi en todos los episodios regulares en los que ha protagonizado o aparecido. #Pescador - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found #Cazador de Tesoros - Sea What I Found #Ingeniero de Sanidad - Who's to Flame? #Propietario de un Restaurante de Comida rápida - Mime to Five #Mozo de Limpieza de la cubierta del Barco - Idol Curiosity #Operador de Cabina en un Festival - Aw, Shucks!; Double Whammy #Bajista de una Banda - In a Jam #Repartidor - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Estudiante - Something Fishy #Nadador - By The Seat of Your Pants Muertes Episodios de Internet y Televisión #Whose Line Is It Anyway?: Empalado a través de la boca por un pez espada. #Off the Hook: Tocó una Mina Naval y explotó #Get Whale Soon: Su cabeza fue empalada en un mástil de madera #Class Art: Murió en una explosión #Remains to be Seen: Muere en un accidente de camión, revive como zombi, y es rebanado por una cortadora de césped #From Hero to Eternity: Es absorbido por un remolino #Ipso Fatso: Fue rebanado por vidrios, junto con Nutty #Concrete Solution: Posiblemente muere cuando el puente se derrumba #Sea What I Found: Sufre la enfermedad de descompresión, haciendo que sus músculos se extienden a través de su piel #Who's to Flame?: Es empalado por objetos afilados y puntiagudos #Snow Place to Go: Es comido por una orca #Idol Curiosity: Se ahoga en un barco que está conectado a los sumideros #Aw, Shucks!: Aplastado por un enorme pedazo de palomita de maíz #In a Jam: Electrificado por su guitarra eléctrica y hecho polvo #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Muere en una explosión de camión #Sea of Love: La piel de su cara es arrancada por un pequeño Rape y posiblemente se ahoga o se lo come el Rape #Wrath of Con: Su cabeza fue atravesada por la punta de la pluma que lanzó Splendid (Junto con Mime y Disco Bear) #Something Fishy: Su cabeza fue comida por su pez asesino #Happy New Year: Aplastado por la camioneta de Lumpy, junto con Flaky #Bottled Up Inside: Sale impulsado de su vehículo hacia un garrafón, y es forzado hacia adentro #You're Kraken Me Up: Forzado a través de un agujero en el barco y probablemente se ahoga en el océano Adicional #Overkill DVD box set (DVD de exterminación): Posiblemente murió en la explosión que provocó Flippy, su muerte no se ve #Happy Tree Friends: Videojuego "Falsa Alarma": Muertes y lesiones diversas, según el entorno del nivel, tales como ser cortado por las cuchillas y sierras, o aplanados, como papel o cartón, siendo electrocutados o quemados. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Posiblemente asesinado por una motosierra, no se ve su muerte #Happy New Year 2008 Calendar: Un gancho pasa por su boca y ojos #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Salpicaduras en el suelo (La muerte no se ve) #Un-named Wallpaper: Murió cuando explotaba la dinamita de Flippy, su muerte no se ve #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Quemado por Flippy #I'm Hooked on You 2011 Calendar: Enganchado a través del ojo En Juegos Arcade #Fire Escape: Cayó a su muerte #Petunia Balance: Ahogado en el agua sangrienta #On Thin Ice: If you lose: Comido por un Calamar Gigante Heridas En Internet y en Televisión #Whose Line is it Anyway: Se atraganta con un Pez Globo #Off the Hook: Es picado por una anguila #Chew Said a Mouthful: Un cubo de agua caliente cae sobre él, quemándolo dolorosamente. #Idol Curiosity: Sus patas de palo se atoran en las tablas de madera y el ancla del barco tira de sus órganos, llevándolo a un aro de fuego #Antes de la serie: Perdió su ojo derecho, dos piernas y su mano derecha. Asesinatos Cometidos por Russell *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' – 1 ("Snow Place to Go") *'Lumpy' – 1 ("Get Whale Soon") *'Petunia' – 0 *'Handy' – 0 *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 1 ("Something Fishy") *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 1 ("Bottled Up Inside") *'Flaky' – 0 *'The Mole' – 1 ("Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow") *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 1 ("Something Fishy") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' – 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Otros' – 0 Curiosidades *El garfio y el parche de Russell, en el ojo a menudo cambian de lugar entre y dentro de los episodios. Al igual que con la cornamenta de Lumpy y los ojos de Nutty, este es probablemente el resultado de los animadores lo reflejan cuando se da la vuelta, en lugar de hacer nuevos modelos con su gancho y el parche en los lugares correctos. *Russell es el primer personaje en tener un episodio bonus en el DVD "First Blood". *Él es visto sólo como una silueta de color negro en la parte posterior de First Blood (el DVD) con un gran signo de interrogación blanco. *Russell y Petunia son los únicos Happy Tree Friends con nombres humanos reales. También con especies relacionadas. *Es uno de los dos personajes principales (junto con Lammy) que no es de un árbol o un animal del bosque. Él es un animal marino. *Russell, Lumpy, Handy y Flaky son los únicos personajes sin orejas visibles. En Something Fishy, cuando Russell se quita el sombrero, sus orejas aún no se pueden ver. *Russell, Mime y Cro-Marmot son los únicos personajes sin información secreta de la sección "Collect Them All". *Russell sobrevive con mayor frecuencia en la serie de TV. *Él es dueño de su propio restaurante de comida rápida en "Mime to Five". *Está demostrado que Russell tiene mala visión en el ojo que le queda en "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *Ha sido evidente en el episodio "In a Jam" que Russell perdió su ojo y lleva el parche sobre el. *En "Sea of Love", cuando su cara es arrancada por el pequeño Rape, se puede ver que la cuenca de se ojo derecho esta vacía. *En "Off the Hook" y "Sea of Love" Russell no necesita un traje de buzo para el oxígeno, pero en "Sea What I Found" lleva un traje mientras la búsqueda de un tesoro. Esto podría significar que solo puede mantener la respiración bajo en agua durante un minuto, porque en "Sea What I Found" estaba en una zona profunda y no habría habido mucha presión, pero Shifty y Lifty sobrevivieron. *Russell es el primer personaje que muere en la serie Love Bites. *Russell y Splendid protagonizaron dos episodios de la primera temporada de la serie de Internet y un episodio de la segunda temporada. *Russell es uno de los pocos personajes que enloquece cuando está estresado, pero no matan, los otros son Petunia (aunque ella se suicidó en Wishy Washy), Nutty, y Flaky. *Russell es uno de los personajes jugables en "Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm". *Hasta ahora, en el único capítulo como protagonista en el que ha sobrevivido es en "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *Russell es uno de los nueve personajes con ropa. Los otros son Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Lammy, Pop, Lumpy y Cro-Marmot. *Su nombre puede provenir de la palabra "mejillón", como se le vio recoger y comer un poco en "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". *Russell (como Cuddles) ha muerto en cada capítulo de la primera temporada, y en la segunda de Internet. *Russell es a veces confundido con un gato por sus bigotes. *Su tasa de supervivencia es de 34,38%. *En la serie de TV su tasa de supervivencia es del 41%. *Él tiene un iPhone como puede verse en "Youtube Copyright School". *Él es uno de los personajes principales sin una buena visión, los otros son Mole (que no puede ver) y Sniffles. *Él es uno de los tres personajes al que se le han desaparecido de forma permanente su mano o manos, los otros dos son Handy y el General Tigre. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy y Cuddles aparecen en todos sus episodios como protagonista. *En la tercera temporada, su sentencia de alliteración es: Row, row your boat down a running river. *Russell y Cub son los únicos personajes que aún no han matado a una chica. *Russell fue originalmente elegido para ser el doble de cine en Brake the Cycle, pero Lumpy tomó su lugar, ya que necesitaban a alguien con dos piernas y dos manos. *Russell tenía originalmente barba. Desapareció en la segunda temporada. *La cola de Russell es plana y como de castor. En realidad, las nutrias de mar tienen ligeramente aplanadas las colas. *Si eliges a Russell en Vision-O-Rama en el tercer DVD, la película, en la pantalla se mostrará la mitad del episodio "Spin Fun Knowin Ya" (la parte derecha de la pantalla está cubierta). *La primera vez (y única hasta ahora) que juega un papel antagónico está en Youtube Copyright School, donde comete delitos de infracción de derechos de autor. *En Youtube Copyright School, tiene 70 videos. *En Something Fishy, se ve que Russell tiene una rotura en su cráneo igual que Lammy, y Russell no tiene ninguna enfermedad mental, lo que significa que si Lammy es esquizofrénica, no se debe a eso. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Nutrias Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad